A la conquête des Milkshakes !
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Bientôt, les délégations étrangères fouleront le sol de la majestueuse école Poudlard. Bientôt, trois champions s'affronteront lors d'épreuves terrifiantes, dangereuses et fantastiques ; le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et Éléonore Black-Wanders, dans tout ça ? - REJOIGNEZ LA LUTTE ! TOUS ENSEMBLE POUR RÉCUPÉRER NOS MILKSHAKES ! REJOIGNEZ LE MOUVEMENT DE LIBÉRATION DES MILSHAKES !


**Info sur l'histoire:**

Cette fiction est la suite de la vie d'Éléonore Black-Wanders, vous pourrez trouver le premier opus sous le titre « Je ne t'ai pas oublié » sur mon profil. Il raconte sa troisième année. Il peut être préférable de le lire pour mieux comprendre cet opus-là.

Et pour encore mieux comprendre les Black et les Wanders, allez lire « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi » elle vous décrira un peu la vie des parents d'Éléonore, et donc de plusieurs autres personnages de la même époque.

Merci à Steph_Monet pour son bêtatage en or !

**Note de l'auteur:**

Cette fic ne fera pas plus d'une dizaine de chapitres, normalement. J'espère que ce premier chapitre saura vous convaincre et vous donnera envie de lire la suite,

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre I  
Les hyènes mangent des licornes**

- Et tu savais que les hyènes ça rigolait comme des dindons castrés ? On aurait dit Greengrass fois vingt, attends ! Le supplice quoi ! Et encore, d'après le guide, elles étaient plutôt calmes ce jour-là. Sérieux, c'est des folles ces hyènes ! T'imagine tu serais une hyène ?

_Aidez-moi._

- Ça ferait trop mal à la mâchoire, non ? Et ta gorge, après, elle est toute irritée tu ne penses pas ? Enfin je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle est adaptée à leurs rires ? T'imagine que leurs allèles de la gorge et tout se soient modifiées au fil des générations pour mieux survivre aux rires atroces qu'elles ont ? Ça serait trop géant !

_Pitié. Faites quelque chose. Sortez-moi de là._

- Et tu penses que Greengrass elle a une gorge adaptée pareille, elle aussi ? Faudrait l'étudier, tu ne penses pas ? Dis, j'en ai un peu ras-le-bol de parler dans le vide, là, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de me répondre, tu ne penses pas ? C'est les hyènes, ça ne t'inspire pas ? Je ne comprends pas, pourtant, c'est tellement passionnant !

_Bordel mais faites taire cette gamine !_

- Rien que leur pelage, sérieusement, c'est l'inspiration de la vie ! Et puis, en fait, c'est parce que tu as jamais entendu leur rire, hein, tu ne saisis pas mon admiration et tout ? Attends, c'est simple, tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer Greengrass, je t'ai dit, quand elle voit un beau mec ! Allez, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! T'es trop pourrie, hein !

Les dents serrées, le visage crispé, je fixais avec une impatience non dissimulée la gosse qui se tenait devant moi. Maria Davida, 9 ans, débit de paroles mortel. Quelqu'un m'expliquait pourquoi j'avais accepté ce babysitting débile ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais montrer à Debby que je pouvais me faire mon propre argent de poche, que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle, et que j'étais suffisamment forte pour garder un enfant, d'abord !

…

…

Eh bien je retirais ce que j'avais dis. Ça faisait vraiment mal, le faible pourcentage (ou non) de ma fierté Serpentard était blessé plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Je venais d'admettre ma défaite. Devant une gamine de 9 ans. Mais, sérieusement, les enfants, c'était le mal. C'était des dangers internationaux. Ils étaient certainement la raison de tous les suicides sur Terre, ou de la plupart en tout cas… Ce n'était PAS possible autrement !

… Ou alors j'étais vraiment tombée sur un cas. Ce qui était fort possible aussi, vu qu'il semblait que j'avais un potentiel affreusement large pour m'attirer la compagnie des cas sur cette Terre. Je vous ai fais un petit récapitulatif rapide : Déborah, ma marraine et tutrice, une trentaine d'années et qui se prend toujours pour une gothique-émo de dix-sept ans, et qui est à fond sur un loup-garou. L'animal en question, Remus Lupin, meilleur ami de mon père, amant de ma tutrice, ex-professeur de Poudlard… Bref, il faisait partie de ma vie de partout. Venons-en à mon père, tiens. Sirius Black, rien que ça, les gens ! Oui, oui, il s'agissait bien du criminel le plus recherché au Royaume-Uni, vous ne vous trompez pas. Mais tout cela n'était que malentendus, évidemment, mon père étant pur comme une vierge. Donc, je disais que je me coltinais des cas dans ma vie de tous les jours. Voilà donc quelques exemples, les plus flagrants. Après, on s'étonnait que je tienne des monologues avec moi-même ou que je soies amie avec des gens comme les jumeaux Weasley ou encore Draco Malefoy.

Oui, encore une fois, vous avez bien lu Fred et George ainsi que Draco. Les trois à la fois. Oui, c'est possible, j'en vis encore, je respire, et je souffre même du flot de paroles incessants de la gamine devant moi. Rassurez-vous. D'ailleurs, je reviendrais sur mes fréquentations amicales plus tard, la gosse s'étant mise à me secouer le bras dans tous les sens pour que je l'écoute.

- MARIA TU ARRETES IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Stupéfaite, la gamine cessa aussitôt d'émettre le moindre son et, la bouche entrouverte, fixa avec horreur mes sourcils froncés, mon bras dégagé en arrière pour échapper à sa poigne monstrueuse. Elle avait l'air d'avoir eu peur. Je me radoucis de suite, n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'essuyer une crise de larmes.

- Merci, princesse. Ça ne sert à rien de me secouer comme un dattier pour que je t'écoute, tu sais ? lui racontais-je en la prenant par le bras, la faisant s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

Pour le contexte, nous étions chez elle, dans son salon au style victorien – c'est une gosse de riches, je ne suis pas folle, tant qu'à faire du babysitting autant que ça soit bien rémunéré ! - assises sur son canapé, devant la télévision allumée sur une chaine de dessins animés, qui diffusait un reportage sur des animaux d'Afrique – d'où le monologue sur les hyènes. Ça l'avait inspiré, et ça lui avait donné envie de me raconter son safari au Nigeria du mois dernier – tranquille la vie. Bref, j'étais en train de la réconforter.

- Je t'écoute déjà, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu as raison, les hyènes, ce n'est pas trop mon truc… Je préfère les contes de fées. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'aille t'en raconter un dans ta chambre, bien au chaud dans ton lit ?

Argument caduque, il faisait vingt-cinq degrés à l'ombre et on crevait de chaud. Crotte.

- Oh oui, j'adore les contes de fées ! cria-t-elle en me prenant la main, me tirant en vitesse vers sa chambre… Bien que j'appellerais plutôt ça une maison à part entière. Cette pièce est tellement grande que j'aie peur de m'y perdre, je vous jure.

Et donc, argument caduque oublié, seuls les contes sont entendus ! J'aimais ma vie, des fois. Enfin, vous devez vous demander, quand même, ce que je faisais à faire du babysitting pour de l'argent de poche alors que je pourrais profiter de tout un été avec mon papounet d'amour ? – Il n'y était pas recherché en Italie et, ça alors, j'y résidais ! – Très simple. Tout était parti d'une discussion ordinaire, alors qu'on jouait aux cartes – Moi, papa, Debby et Remus (oui, je suis malpolie) – dans le salon, avec du whisky… pour les adultes, et un chocolat chaud pour moi. Je racontais que Fred et George avaient commencé leur entreprise illégale par le bouche à oreille, simplement à Poudlard et les amis de, et que du coup ils empochaient pas mal d'argent, et que moi aussi je voulais du pognon quoi ! Sauf que papa avait levé les yeux au ciel, disant que Debby m'avait trop gâté pour que j'en vienne à réclamer des gallions aussi simplement et m'avait mis au défi de me le procurer toute seule. Vexée – je n'étais pas pourrie gâtée, nan mais oh ! -, j'avais accepté le défi et… Et je me retrouvais là, ce soir, à surveille une gosse pour cinquante euros. Ouais, j'ai bien négocié… En même temps, vu comment je pâtis.

Bref. Une soirée de gaspillée pour une question d'orgueil. Je craignais, des fois, quand même. Vivement que les parents rentrent, que je retrouve mon père.

C'est bientôt la rentrée, en plus. Dans quelque jour, départ pour ma quatrième année à Poudlard. Ce sera la sixième des jumeaux et Lee. Punaise, Olivier ne sera pas capitaine, cette fois. Vous y croyez, vous ? Une année sans Olivier. Je ne m'en remettais toujours pas, qu'il ait fini sa scolarité et qu'on se reverra quasiment jamais… N'empêche, ça voulait dire moins d'entrainement de folie pendant l'année… C'était peut-être positif. Et puis, je l'avais revu pour la Coupe du Monde. Un gros délire, cette coupe, d'ailleurs. Papa avait failli mourir en lisant le journal, le lendemain, et il m'avait quasiment tuée de son câlin quand je suis rentrée… J'avouais que les Mangemorts m'avaient fait peur aussi, mais avec Fred et George, je ne craignais pas du ciboulot. Et puis, j'étais en vie, alors les « et si » je ne voulais pas y penser. Bref, j'avais revu Olivier, j'avais maté la Coupe du Monde et j'avais failli tuer mon père deux fois – il s'en était pas remis de ne pas pouvoir y aller lui, le pauvre. Chouette été ! J'aurais plein de choses à raconter aux potes.

Parce que oui, on ne dirait pas, mais j'avais d'autres amis que Fred, George, Lee et Olivier, quand même. Heureusement, vu qu'Olivier sera plus là, et que les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas être tout le temps avec moi, vu qu'ils étaient plus âgés – c'est pourri, d'ailleurs. Donc, je disais que j'avais d'autres amis. Comme Draco. Enfin, lui, c'était mon cousin, donc on allait dire que j'avais tenu à instaurer de bonnes relations entre nous pour assurer ma sécurité et ma vie future. Ce ne fut pas simple, vu qu'il pensait déjà comme son papa, extrémiste tout ça, et j'étais une fille très ouverte, élevée par une née-moldue, tout le blabla… Mais je restais tout de même une Black-Wanders, s'il vous plait, et plus agréable que moi, tu mourrais. Enfin, toujours était-il qu'au fil des années, je m'étais imposée, on va dire. Et au final, on était même plutôt proches, entre insultes et coup bas pour s'assurer la victoire au Quidditch. J'arrivais même à lui soutirer des câlins ! Après… J'étais fétichiste des câlins, aussi, et j'arrivais toujours à en obtenir un, quelque soit le moyen. Enfin, à part Draco, il y avait le Trio, aussi, même si j'avais plus de mal avec eux, parce qu'ils étaient lourd quand même, faut pas dire… Et puis, évidemment, tout plein d'amis en quatrième année. Évidemment.

…

…

Non, je rigolais.

Autant les gens adoraient les jumeaux, autant on me détestait parce que, sérieux, j'avais le nom de famille d'un criminel et en plus je trainais avec Fred et George, donc j'étais jalousée par le trois quart des nanas, sans compter mes liens avec Draco qui m'assuraient une haine de la part du quart restant. Enfin, au pire, les autres filles, je m'en fichais profondément ce que c'était chiant les filles ! Mais bon, les garçons… Mes seules autres fréquentations seraient les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et puis peut-être Josh, tiens, à Poufsouffle. On avait échangé notre premier baiser ensemble, ça créait des liens !

Bref. Je n'avais pas d'amis.

Et tout ça pour dire que je retournais à Poudlard dans dix jours. Et que j'avais la haine d'avoir une fierté mal placée et que je gaspillais une soirée à raconter des contes de fées. Heureusement que j'aimais vraiment ça, quand même…

XXX

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurlai-je en me réveillant, le lendemain matin, dans mon lit bien chaud, la gamine (enfin) quittée.

Pourquoi ce cri du cœur ?

Ma chambre était rose avec des licornes ! ROSE ! AVEC DES LICORNES !

C'était un crime ! Une infamie ! Mes beaux murs ! Tous roses ! Pauvres murs, pauvres entités ainsi ravagées par les désirs créateurs de mon père, que Merlin le maudisse jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Mon dieu, mais vraiment, des licornes tout en rose, vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait donc aucune pitié pour mes prunelles ? Serait-il aussi ignoble, aussi peu attaché à sa fille et sa vue ?

Avec un grand sourire, Sirius Black pénétra dans la chambre, fraichement rasé, tout juste douché, les cheveux mouillés et dégoulinant sur le sol. Il adressa un regard fier aux licornes et, tout heureux, s'exclama :

- Alors, tu aimes ?

Je braquais immédiatement un regard noir sur lui, qu'il ne sembla pas comprendre puisqu'il se précipita pour me serrer dans ses bras :

- J'étais persuadé que ça te plairait ! Elles sont belles mes licornes, hein ?

Furieuse, je me dégageai de son étreinte et, sortant du lit, les poings vissés sur mes hanches, fulminante, je hurlai :

- DEBBYYYYYYYYYYY !

Elle au moins, elle me comprendra.

-Oh, ne l'appelle pas, elle a déjà vu mon chef d'œuvre ! Et même qu'elle a adoré !

…

…

…

Tuez-moi. Par pitié. Mon père avait même contaminé Debby. Pitié, faites quelque chose ! Debby ! Ma gothique d'amour qui ne pouvait pas voir les licornes en peinture – sans rire.

- Papaaaaaaa. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Vraiment, 'pa, pourquoi t'as tout repeint ?

- Tu es une Gryffondor, répondit-il sérieusement, tout sourire disparu, et tes murs étaient verts. Tu m'expliques ?

… C'était pas ma faute si ma couleur préférée était le vert, si ? Cette réponse ne sembla pas lui convenir, puisqu'il fronça des sourcils et secoue la tête.

- Si, c'est de ta faute ! Une Gryffondor n'a pas pour couleur favorite le vert ! C'est contre-nature !

- Et pourtant la couleur que préfère Debby c'est le rouge – et le noir mais on s'en fiche – alors tu vois, j'ai le droit !

- Les Serpentard SONT contre-nature ! C'est normal qu'elle aime des choses complètement paradoxales !

…

- Wow, tu viens d'insulter maman, tu sais ça ?

Papa leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- De toute façon, que ça te plaise ou pas, le papier peint est collé avec un sortilège de glue éternelle.

Et, sur un dernier sourire sadique, il se détourna.

Bordel de Merlin, qu'avais-je fait pour avoir un père pareil ?

XXX

- PAPAAAAAA !

- ELYYYYY !

- PAPAAAAAAAA !

- ELYYYYYY !

- PAAAA… !

Nous aurions continué ce cinéma pendant trois heures si Debby ne nous avait pas lancé un sortilège de silence. Furieuse, je me tournais vers elle en plissant méchamment des yeux, et elle soupira simplement d'allégresse.

-Que le silence fait du bien !

Remus, qui la serrait contre lui, hocha la tête pour confirmer ses paroles. Je tournai mon regard venimeux vers lui et il sourit largement. Bande de sadiques ! Je vivais avec des sadiques ! Entre mon père et ses licornes, et eux qui gâchaient nos séparations émouvantes et débordantes de tragédie ! SADIQUES !

- Bon, maintenant, vous pouvez vous dire au revoir comme deux êtres civilisés ?

Dégoutée, j'hochais la tête, histoire qu'elle me retire le maléfice et, à peine l'eut-elle fait que je me tournais vers Remus et lui crachai :

- T'as fais d'elle une fille coincée et trop sage, tu pues !

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que Debby leva les yeux au ciel. Han comment elle se fichait complètement de ce que je disais ! En plus, c'était tout le temps comme cela depuis qu'elle sortait avec Remus. Je n'avais plus aucune importance ! C'était dégueulasse ! Alors, voilà, c'était mes séparations avec mon papa et Remus avait complètement changé ma tutrice (ou pas du tout), cette dernière se fichait de moi, ils s'en foutaient qu'on n'allait pas se revoir quand eux allaient passer toute l'année ensemble et…

- ELYYYYYYY ! m'interrompit brutalement mon père, lui aussi libéré, en se jetant sur moi.

Il me serra plus que fortement dans ses bras, m'étouffant quasiment, et je rigolais alors que je me casais plus confortablement dans son étreinte. J'avais beau en rigoler et faire un cinéma depuis tout à l'heure, j'avais la gorge plus que nouée et mes yeux me piquaient atrocement. Ils se rendaient pas compte, hein. C'était encore pire de quitter son papa comme cela, après des années sans l'avoir vu et juste un été pour rattraper, sans avoir l'assurance que les vacances prochaines seront passées avec lui, que de le quitter en bas âge et ne pas vivre longtemps avec lui. Je ne savais pas encore à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point il gérait de la fougère à un an, quoi. Là, si. Alors je m'en rendais encore plus compte. Et c'était désastreux pour mon état mental...

…

Merde, je pleure.

Reniflant comme une patate enrhumée, je me dégageai de son étreinte, m'essuyant les yeux. De son côté, il n'était vraiment pas mieux, les joues trempées. Ce n'était pas dans son style, les effusions de ce genre, et ça me faisait plaisir qu'il me montre véritablement que j'allais lui manquer.

- T'embrasseras Harry pour moi, hein.

- Beurk non, je ne vais pas faire un bisou à Potter quand même ! Manquerait plus qu'une rumeur circule après coup, attend !

Dépité, il me fit sa moue du papa battu, et je levai les yeux au ciel, incapable de résister.

- Bon d'accord, promis je lui fais la bise.

- Et puis mariez-vous, comme ça les familles Black et Potter seront enfin réunies !

…

…

- Avoue que t'as toujours voulu épouser James pour que vous soyez toujours liés !

Mort de rire, papa roula des yeux et me serra une nouvelle fois contre lui.

- T'es un cas, ma fille. Je t'aime.

Et, même si c'était dit sous le ton de la déconnade, parce que c'était comme ça que mon père était, je sentais très bien la sincérité sous le rire. Souriant malgré mes yeux humides, je claquai un gros baiser sur sa joue en lui murmurant que je l'aimais aussi, alors qu'il ébouriffait mes cheveux. Puis, prenant ma valise dans une main, je me tournai vers Remus et je lui fis :

- Tu ne coinces pas encore plus Debby, hein !

Et, tandis qu'il me rassurait d'un clin d'œil – ou pas -, je pris la main de Debby et nous transplanâmes vers la voie 9 ¾.

…

C'était la rentrée. J'avais quitté l'Italie. J'avais quitté Papa. C'était la fin des vacances… Aussitôt, les vannes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, et je me précipitais dans les bras de Debby, qui me réconforta comme elle put.

- Allez, t'inquiète pas, je vais bien nourrir ton père, et s'il me fait trop chier, je te promets de pas l'envoyer à la Brigade Magique. Baguette de bois, baguette de fer, si j'mens je vais chez Lucifer, même !

Évidemment, parce que j'avais le changement d'humeur facile, j'éclatais de rire et lui adressais un sourire resplendissant. Je pouvais compter sur elle.

Puis, horrifiée, je lâchai ma valise et plaquai une main sur ma bouche en me rappelant quelque chose de désastreux.

- JE SUIS PRIVÉE DE MILKSHAKES !

**Note:**

**Merci d'avoir lu ; à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **


End file.
